Hunters and fishermen conventionally use various devices for transporting gear. To a limited extent, it is known in the art to provide a device for transporting hunting or fishing gear that may be converted into a shelter or blind. One such device is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,182. U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,182 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While known device for transporting hunting and fishing gear, including but not limited to the device of U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,182, have proven to be suitable for their intended uses, a continuous need for advancement in the relevant arts is needed.